Accidentally Married
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: On a class trip to Xensonia Lancer convinces Danny and sam to do this friendship thing-not dating here . They end up Accidently married. Sadly  4 them not 4 us  in Xenonia there is no such thing as adivorce. They are both so young 16 & 15-what now? DXS rr
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Sam, I owe you one." Danny said after I told him he can have my extra toothbrush.

"I'm holding you to that." I said.

"2000 dollars to fly to someplace for a school trip?" Danny said totally annoyed.

"Yup." I said, already board of the subject.

"That's pretty cheap for a flight to xensonia." Tucker stated. I nodded.

"But still, I could fly there for free."

"Umm, no Danny you cant. By the time you get there, the two day trip will be over."

"That's another thing! A two-day trip! Wait! I'm faster then when I was fourteen! I could go 376 mph now!" he said defensive. I laughed.

"Yeah compared to a plane that can go like- 5000 mph." I smirked. He frowned.

"I will not swim in you pool of negativity, besides, planes are show offs."

"Danny, you're a show off."

"Yeah but I look good being one." I hit him in the head.

"Ow."

"Danny," I began. " We are about to bored the plane. You already spent your money. So deal." He pouted.

"Hey, if you want to fly go for it. But I ain't coming with you." I said.

"Oh, really? What if I change your mind?" he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Won't work." I said and began to walk.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Next thing I knew I was in the middle of a tickle war in the middle of an airport. Danny tackled me to the ground.

"Mr. Fenton! There is a time and place to tackling your girl friend, that place or time, is not her or now!" Mr. Lancer yelled at him.

"She's not my girl friend." While I said at the same time, "I'm not his girl friend"

Lancer walked away muttering something about lovebirds.

Danny helped me up.

"Ha Ha! That scene looked so wrong!" tucker laughed.

"What?" we asked. Its not like he hasn't seen Danny and me have a tickle fight before.

"Danny like forced you to the ground, here, check it out. I got it on video."

We say the video and we blushed. Honestly it looked like Danny was thinking about raping me.

We got on the plane and got prepared for our 9-hour flight. Tucker had a window seat and Danny got the isle. I was just sitting in between. We wear watching Dead teacher 3 for like the 100th time since it came out two years ago. I fell asleep.

"Hey! Check out the Love birds." I heard an annoying person yell. I felt someone stir beside me. Nothing processed. In my mind, my only thought was 'sleep'. I curled into a ball

"Sam?" I heard Danny ask half asleep."

"yeah." I murmured.

"The plane landed." Danny said gently.

"No." I whined.

"Come on same. We got to go." He started shaking me.

"No." I was still half asleep.

"Come on no one is going to carry you there and you could sleep at the hotel."

Thank you Danny for the idea.

"Yes someone will carry me."

"And who is that?" something in him voice almost sounded threatening. Almost, jealous…. Wait this is Danny. Jealous of who?

"You." I said sleepily.

"No way."

"Yes way, you owe me one remember.'' At this point I knew I was winning. Especially when Danny cursed under his breath.

I drifted off to sleep.

Danny POV

At least Sam was sleeping well in my arms while Dash and Paulina were taunting me.

"Oh, so sweet! When's the honey moon?" Paulina said and laughed.

"How does she always manage to make you do stuff for her." Tucker said laughing – I shot him a glare.

"Me and my- I owe you ones. She takes them seriously." I mutter. I didn't mind holding Sam. She wasn't heavy and actually lighter then Paulina. I know from saving her life multiple times. She was also really cute when she slept. I mean I don't like her more then friends…. I think. I don't know. Well, actually. I know I really like her-like, like , like her. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone.

We were finally getting to the hotel and lancer –finally- noticed me holding Sam and tucker with our bags.

"Mr. Fenton! What are you doing?" Lancer asked.

"Carrying Sam. She's sleeping." I said. It was obvious….

"Let her walk!" He yelled at me.

"I can't wake her up."

"Fine! Then I will!" Everyone was laughing he was about to touch Sam but I turned around to move out of the way.

"Lord of the fly's! What do you think you are doing!"

"Saving the schools life. I recommend you don't wake her up."

"Yeah, Sam is not a morning person." Tucker added. When tucker woke her up once, she ended with 16 stitches in the hospital. Then again, that was the day they met so Sam didn't really know him to well. He's scared to wake her up, I'm ok though. She won't kill me. I'm a ghost.

Mr. Lancer walked away angry muttering something that sounded suspiciously like-"these two just can't keep there hands off each other". that caused me to blush. Sam stirred a little and mumbled in her sleep. I couldn't really tell what she was saying.

"Class these are the sleeping arrangements. No exchanging room mates and four in a room." Lancer said handing out a list. I looked for my name.

Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter and Kwan shworts, room 212.

"Joy, more hacky sack on head games." I said. I looked for Sam's name.

Valerie Gray, Paulina Sanchez, Star Sattle and Samantha Manson, room 211.

And I felt Bad for me. Everyone Sam hates all in her room. I walked to her room with tucker trailing behind.

You could hear Paulina and Star giggling about something.

"And I was like- no way. And he was like- yes way!" Paulina said.

"NO Way!" Star said. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door.

Paulina opened it.

"Goth losers here and so is her boy toy."

"I'm not a boy toy." I said. I walked inside and put her on her bed.

"Sam." I said shaking her gently so I could warn her.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Its Danny opens your eyes." She listened, slowly, but still.

"Sam, we are at the hotel. I woke you up to give you a warning about your roommates." I looked at her before I continued.

"Paulina, star and Valerie."

"Joy." She groans.

"Hey, if there killing you, or just want to get out. You got your ghostly assistant after curfew." I said. She smiled.

"That's me so there's no mistakes." I said. She laughed.

"I will. But Danny, do me a favor, if you wake up in the middle of the night, come and make sure they didn't do something to me or my stuff." She said. Knowing that its not beneath Paulina to do such thing I agreed.

"Night Sam, if you need me, I'm room 212." I said. I don't know why but I really wanted to kiss her goodnight but I decided against it.

Sam POV

When Danny left, I didn't go back to sleep. It was Dark; darkness is my thing. I hear the girls talk about dumb things. Out of no were there was a knock on the door.

I looked at the other girls to absorbed in their poor excuse of a conversation to notice. I sighed and went to answer it. only, there was nobody there. Just a note.

Watch your back Sam.

-I'm coming.

I rolled my eyes and crumpled it up. Hilarious. Should I guess Danny or Tucker? I went to sleep shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam! Wake up!" I groaned.

"Sammy! Lancers coming! Hurry." I open my eyes and Danny's there.

"What? Were is the other poor excuses of girls." Danny chuckled.

"There sick idea of a prank. Now hurry up!" Danny scooped me off the bed and forced me up. I wobbled a little and he steadied me.

"Pushy. Now leave so I could get dressed." I said.

"Well you have one minute. I'll wait in the bathroom."

When I finished getting dressed I kicked Danny out of the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Samantha open this door this instant!" Lancer yelled. I had just finished brushing my teeth. I walked out prepared to open it but Danny tackled me down.

"What?" I hissed. He shushed me.

"Samantha. You are in so much trouble." Lancer said. Danny nodded.

"Here! You can use my key." Paulina volunteered.

Danny went invisible and put his hand on my mouth. The door opened.

"Ms. Sanchez. Is this a joke? Ms. Manson isn't here." Lancer said closing the door.

We went intangible to catch up with the group.

After a fifteen-minute buss ride consisting of me saying ' thanks for the save' and then tucker going on and on about his PDA, lancer started asking for directions from people. When that failed he scream-

"Spirit of Shakespeare! Does anybody speak English."?

"He's actually pretty nice." Danny said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I met him in the ghost zone a while back. He was helping me study for that Romeo and Juliet test. I left when he started flirting with me." He shuttered.

I laughed and so did tucker.

"Excuse me?" a person asked lancer. "Is this Casper high students?"

"Yes. And who are you?"

"I am Reggie. The translator that you hired."

"Oh thank heavens!" Lancer said.

We started touring a bunch of uninteresting things. We were walking around for a while.

"Sam. Where's your mind at?" Tucker asked me.

"Canada." I said I my trademark sarcasm. "I'm spacing out so… nowhere."

"Hey check that out!" tucker said. We were entering a building. It was all white. And even I had to admit it was beautiful. It also smelled like nature.

"Whoa." Danny said.

"Its beautiful." I said.

"This is what they call the Dahlia because the references in the room are to the dahlia flower. The purple designs on the walls, the smell, everything." Lancer said.

In front was a huge stage with people talking.

"What's that?" Dash said.

"That is the friendship. The friendship is if you take two friends that have known each other since they were little. And make it so they commit to talking to each other forever." Lancer said.

"In fact we are going to try it. Who has known each other the longest?" lancer called.

"I knew Dash since I was 12!" Paulina said.

A lot of other people were also yelling thing but the lowest was five.

"Mr. Fenton. How long have you been friends with you friends?" Lancer asked.

" I was 2 when I met Sam and 6 when I met Tucker." Danny said.

"Two? Has anybody been friends with each other since they where younger then two?"

nobody.

Not one person.

Joy….

"Ms. Manson. Will you and Mr. Fenton please step on stage."

"I really don't want to Mr. lancer. Friendship is something of trust not certificate." I honestly believe that. I know that Danny and I will be friends forever. Even if I wished we could be more then friends….

"I agree. I don't want to do it." Danny said.

Lancer thought for a second.

"Ok. Ms. Manson I will make you a deal. If you convince Daniel to go up there with you, I will cancel the frog dissection this year and all the frogs will go back to there homes."

My eyes widened.

"Deal!" I said.

"No deal." Danny said.

"One second." I pulled Danny aside.

"Please Danny." I begged.

"Sam, come on. You don't believe in this thing and neither do I."

"But Danny! We could be saving the lives of like 100 frogs. And your Danny phantom the hero! You want to save thing remember!" I continued to beg. He just looked me in the eyes and pursed his lips to the side. It took all me will power to not get lost in his eyes.

"Please! For me! You know how much this means to me." I begged again.

"Fine." He groaned.

"Thank you." I said and pulled him.

"He's in." I said.

We went on stage and there was some good-looking guy wearing purple.

"Ok. You stand her and Daniel you face her and hold her hands." Reggie said.

So we were standing in front of the good-looking guy facing each other and holding hands.

The guy started saying something in the language of Xensonia. I had no idea what he was saying. I looked at Danny and got lost in his eyes. So blue, so pure, so childlike, so familiar, and so innocent.

"Daniel and Samantha." I herd him Reggie and unwillingly tor my gaze from Danny.

"he says kiss each other on the cheek."

Danny hesitated as if asking if it was ok. I nodded. He kissed me on the cheek and I kissed him on his cheek. You could here our classmates laughing but I tuned them out. I didn't even noticed.

"Daniel." The man handed him a purple Dahlia flower. Then he said something that Reggie translated to be-

"Put it in Samantha's hair." Again he hesitated but did what he was told and I blushed.

The man went on about something I didn't know.

"Ok. Now kiss her." Reggie said. We looked at each other. Then at Reggie. Then at Lancer.

"Frogs." Lancer mouthed. I looked at Danny as if begging him. He nodded and we both leaned in for the kiss.

Finally, our lips touched. Finally, a kiss that wasn't a fake out make out!

When we finally parted the man again said something in a foreign language while Danny and I just blushed.

"La Wopah De womando!" the guy exclaimed with a smile. He then walked away

"What!" Reggie exclaimed. We looked at him.

"What's wrong!" Danny and I said in unison.

"That cant be right!" Reggie yelled.

"Reggie. What did he say?" Lancer demanded. Everyone was quiet.

"He said. I now pronounce you man and wife." Reggie said.

Danny and I looked at each other wide eyes and surprised. We quickly dropped our hands.

"Are you kidding?" I said. Still looking at Danny with wide eyes

"We are 16!" I ignored the fact that only he was 16. I was still 15 for another month.

"I- I didn't know! I was translating line by line it didn't say anything about a bride or wife or husband or whatever!" Reggie said.

I was panicked Danny was Panicked. Lancer knew he was in trouble. The room was silent.

"How do we get a divorce!" Danny and I once again said in unison. Reggie looked away almost guilty.

"In Xensonia. There is no such thing as divorce."

"You better get me a ring." I joked nervously do it didn't sound right. Danny and I continued to look at each other wide eyed and scared.

Everyone went back to the hotel. The hole ride Danny and I just looked at each other. I was married to my best friend at 15 almost 16 years old. No way out. I'm dead. When I said I wanted to be something more with Danny, I didn't mean this young. I started to cry silently. No sounds just tears. Tears because I was scared- no –terrified. Danny pulled me on his lap when he saw my tears. I just cried into his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on my bed with me hands on my stomach, just staring at the ceiling. Actually listening to the spoiled girls conversation about me. They were making fun of me for the last hour.

"When I asked 'when's the honeymoon?' I didn't mean that so literal." Paulina laughed.

" I guess you don't need to worry about me stealing Fenton from you, he's your forever!" Valerie laughed.

"Ha-Ha! And you call us SLU-"Star began.

"Oh my gosh." I groaned to myself.

"You're the one married at 15- Mrs. Fenton!" wow for a girl with out a mind of her own, she's pretty mean.

I sighed and went next door to Danny's room.

When I knocked Tucker answered.

"Hey Sam."

"Where's Danny? and I swear if you make any jokes about this you will be a ghost that I will force Danny to hunt!" I threatened.

"Sam, I hadn't made one joke yet. Dash and Kwan are hogging him right now. He's on his bed."

I walked in and saw Danny in the same position I was in before and went to sit on the bottom of the bed.

"Mrs. Fenton's here!" Dash taunted.

Danny looked at me and gave me a weak, apologetic smile.

"Better leave the newly weds alone, wouldn't want to see there honeymoon!"

ok! Too Far! I looked at Danny, his eyes a neon green and me just angry. They're lucky they left because they would have died today!

Tucker stifled a laugh and I connected my combat boot with his shin.

"OW!" he yelled. I smirked.

Danny moved over so I could sit next to him while Tucker sat where I was at the bottom of the bed.

"What are we going to do Danny?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"You guys should start with calling your parents first." Tucker said. My face paled.

"I don't have a death wish."

"I'm already half dead, Sam's parents would kill me!" Danny said. I nodded.

A second later the door is kicked open.

"Fenton's!" lancer came in. all I could think was ' oh no him too?' he looked at us and calmed down.

"You two can not be in the Sam room together alone."

"Tuckers here." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and we were married by accident remember?" Danny reminded.

"Don't remind me. I probably am going to loose my job. I called your parents. Pack your things. Your going on the next flight home."

"why?" Danny and I asked at the same time.

"The Manson's demand you both back in amity park. The Fenton's agree." He sighed and left the room.

I laid my head on his pillow.

"Uch. All my stuff is everywhere. So not in the mood for packing." I complained.

"Well, I kind of expected it from our parents, so.. I could help you pack if you want." Danny offered.

"No, I'm good." I said. I got up and went to pick up all my stuff. I opened my suitcase and there was another joke.

YOUR MARRIED NOW? TO POOR LITTLE DANNY PHANTOM? POOR GIRL. I FEEL YOU PAIN- NOT REALLY.

IM COMING CLOSER

-n

n? I'm not ganna lie that one freaked me out. I made a mental note to ask Danny before we left.

14 hours later.

"Good luck." Danny said to me.

"Same to you." I said. We were about to go face our parents in the airport. They were probably fighting right now. Danny extended his hand and I took it. I needed all the support I could get. So did Danny, but lets face it, which is more likely to kill their child?

"Danny!" His Parents yelled. "Sam!" my parents yelled.

And then in unison.

"Danny! how could you do this!"

"What? Me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't Danny it was lancer!" I interrupted.

"Yeah, well its not like he didn't want to!" my parents yelled.

"What ? we are just best friends!" we yelled in unison. Earning glances from strangers.

"then why are you holding hands." We looked at our hands and let go. We blushed.

"What are you two going to do?" My mom asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Samantha-"

"Sam." Danny and I interrupted at the same time. We need to stop that.

"Samantha, I'm putting back on the restraining order." My mom said.

"You can't put a restraining order against my husband." I had to choke out the word.

"Yes I can and will!"

"Pamela, just wait a minute." My dad tried to help.

"The lawyers won't let that." Well I thought he was.

"Then! Ahhh!" my mother yelled and stormed off.

"Come on Samantha, we are going home." My dad grabbed my hand and pulled me. I gave a scared look to Danny and mouthed the words 'help'

some how, I knew this is ganna have a really bad ending….

When we finally got to my house, the yelling began.

" Samantha, I demand a divorce!" my mother scream.

"No such thing in xensonia. We tried."

"Well! We have to do something! What are they going to think at the country club!"

"It sounds almost as if you think were doing nothing." I said dripping with sarcasm. While my dad remained quiet.

Samantha, I demand a divorce!" my mother scream.

"No such thing in xensonia. We tried."

"Well! We have to do something! What are they going to think at the country club!"

"It sounds almost as if you think were doing nothing." I said dripping with sarcasm. While my dad remained quiet. My mother was still exploding.

"Well! It doesn't look like it. The fact that your still HOLDING HANDS doesn't make it look like an accident!" my mother was still yelling.

"Mom! What do you want me to do?" I asked, not expecting the answer I got.

"Hmm… you can't divorce the boy…. Can't put up a restraining order…hmm…" ok, why do I feel like evil is approaching? You know that cant have a good ending.

"Never see that boy again."

"Are you Mental?" I scream at her.

"Samantha!"

"Sam!" I corrected. "You're telling me not to see my husband! There has to be something going wrong in your head!"

"Samantha! I don't want to see that boy again."

"Well, I don't want to see you again." I said defiantly.

"Well, fine then- I , uh- I officially kick you out of this house."

"Mom…" I said shocked- but not surprised.

:I am not your mother!"

"Pamela." My dad finally said.

"No! Samantha Leave! And don't come back."

"Pam-"

"No!" I interrupted. " I don't want to live here either. Maddie Fenton is a better mother then you would ever be! You don't know anything except for the difference between your right and left shoe! Actually, I'm not positive about that! But you never understand, you never excepted me and I would rather go live like a hobo then with a B**** like you!" I stormed out the door but I could here her scream something like ' why don't you go live with your husband you little S-L-U-T!'

I just kept walking. I already got Danny in enough trouble because of me wanting to save the frogs! If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be married! I'm surprised he doesn't hate me! Now I have nowhere to go. Times like this I wish Grandma was still alive, she died last year. A dumb car accident. With guess who was driving! My mom. The good news is that my mom thinks she didn't have a will so she gets the money. But the truth is I have it and get it when I hit 18. I get to choose who gets it now. Ha Pamela. Ha-Ha.

I sat on the park bench. And just waited. For nothing. For no one.

Danny POV

My parents went pretty easy on me. Understanding that it was lancers fault. Jazz on the other hand…. Lets just say we were fighting now.

I got up from my bed I was now laying on and changed to phantom. I decided to check on Sam. She hadn't called, then again. She did accidently leave her cell phone with me.

I flew to her house and she wasn't in her room so I checked every room in the house. No Sam.

I went into the ally beside her house and changed to Fenton. I knocked. I saw Mr. Manson look out the window. His eyes got wide. He ran and open the door.

"Daniel, follow me before my wife sees you." He said quickly. I obeyed. We walk down the block before he turned to talk to me.

"Daniel, don't come here. Sam isn't here. Pamela kicked her out. I thought she was with you. Did she not come to you?"

"No." I answered concerned. "Don't worry, I'll find her."

"Daniel, I just want you to know, that I love my daughter and I don't agree with what Pamela did. And I will change her mind. But until then, Please, can you take care of her for me?" he asked. I could see the worried in his eyes.

"Hey, its legally my job." I joked. " Seriously, I will. I'll text you when I find her." I said.

"You have my number?" he asked.

"No, I have Sam's phone." I said and ran off.

When I was out of his line of vision, I turned to phantom and flew.

I looked everywhere and started to get worried. Where was she? It was already dark. In fact I have about 30 seconds until I miss my curfew.

I looked down and saw a figure fall from the park bench.

I flew down and realized it was Sam.- Bye, Bye curfew.

"Sam!" I called but she didn't answer. I picked her up to make sure she was ok. She was sleeping and had blood coming from her arm. i looked an saw that where she felt there was a big pointy rock. my revenge, i burned it to pieces- I sighed and ripped a peace of my shirt and wrapped it around her arm.

I flew her to my home, witch I guess is her home now too. The hole way wondering when she didn't come to me. I was her husband, wasn't I? I turned to Fenton still holding Sam and knocked on the door.

"Daniel James Fen- What happened to Sam?" My mom asked.

"She will tell you if she wants to. She's staying over tonight." I went upstairs not waiting for an answer.

I laid her down on my bed and disinfected her cut. I slept on the floor.

I couldn't believe she got kicked out of her house. Wow- her mother sickens me!


	4. Chapter 4

I KNOW, IM SORRY- ITS HARD TO FIND TIME! I ALSO HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES GOING ON! AND I HAVE TO THINK OF AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL TO - ' LIKE TO DANNI' BUT HERE U GO... greety ppl...

* * *

><p>I woke up and my arm was stinging. I looked a saw a bandage on it. I was confused. How did that happen? I looked around and realized, this is Danny's room. I was on Danny's bed.<p>

I looked at the alarm clock

12:43 PM

Why the puke did he let me sleep so late?

I saw he wasn't in the room. I sat up. And saw a note on the table right next to me.

SAM, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I KNOW ABOUT YOU GETTING KICKED OUT! I KNOW ABOUT YOU NOW BEING MRS. FENTON. THE TIME TO ATTACK IS VERY SOON. I STILL LOVE YOU. NOW GO GET THE NOTE YOUR HUSBAND LEFT BY THE COMPUTER. MY BEAUTIFUL SAMANTHA.

-n

ok, still samantha? i've herd that before. i don't think tuck or danny are the ones writing these notes. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Made a mental note to tell Danny about this.

I got up and went to see the note ' N' was talking about. I read it out loud for no apparent reason:

HEY SAM!

Just reading the first two words I smiled. That's my Danny- wait did I just say my Danny?

OK, I KNOW YOU MUST BE CONFUSED SO I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I COME BACK. THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT HERE IS PROBABLY BECAUSE THERE WAS A GHOST ATTACK BE BACK SOON.

-Danny

"And I am back. Just like I said." I jumped. I turned and I saw Danny behind me.

"Morning." I said while my heart rate slowed.

"Good afternoon to you too." Danny smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"OK, explanations later. right now, even though i don't think so, are you leaving me freaky notes? Because tucker isn't here, …."

"What notes?" Danny asked.

I sighed and passed the one from today to him. I could tell it wasn't him because as he red it, his face became serious. He hissed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"um…. A couple months." I replied honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt.

"Well, I thought it was you and tucker trying to freak me out." I said and walked over to him. I wanted to give him a hug to comfort him, but held myself back. But them I thought- hey, what to beep? Were married now anyway!

I gave him the hug and was very satisfied when he hugged back.

"Sam, I didn't write those notes." Next thing I know I'm hugging Danny phantom and were in the op-center.

I unwillingly let go of Danny and we both blushed. He went to check the video.

"Hello!" He said when we saw some guy crawl threw his window.

"Who is that?" He asked. He paused the picture.

"Nathan." I recognized. Not the nerd for our school the-

"You mean the jerk that cheated on you in 8th grade?" Danny grumbled.

"Yeah, him." I said as my face paled. Danny knew that wasn't the only thing he did. He got kicked out of school because he was also the abusive type. How many abusive guys do you know in 8th grade? Then again he was 4 years older and got held back. Danny figured it out before I could tell him. The change in my cloths, make up, he says was a give away. Danny also said the biggest give away was that I would move back when ever he tried to high five.

"That is called breaking and entering. I think its time to call the police." Danny said satisfied.

"With what proof?" a voice said from behind and shot an ecto ray at the equipment. We turned and saw Nathan there with an ecto- gun.

"Get behind me." Danny said.

"Oh! And so it looks like I'm not the only unfaithful one. Danny Phantom? Hmm… are you aware that Samantha is cheating on her husband with you?"

"Sam, and I aren't dating." He snarled. "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just a thing I like to call revenge. What the now more beautiful Samantha here doesn't know is that they sent me to juvi-"

"well, next time don't try to rape me!" I decided to yell. I quickly covered my mouth. Danny didn't know that. I didn't want him too. I knew he would kill the guy.

"He did what!" He yelled.

"Oh, I was 17, I have needs."

"17 and in 8th grade? Your only need should be to pass junior high!" Danny shot an ecto-blast at him.

I knew where this was going, and it wasn't good. Danny would kill this guy, he would kill anyone that hurt his friends or family.

I looked at the frig. I knew jack held an alarm there. I ran for it. Danny was to distracted to notice . I clicked the alarm and I here Jack and maddie yelling.

"Samantha, are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Your lucky I saved your life." I snarled.

"Danny! go get my husband. Quick before the Fenton's get here." Danny hissed and was gone.

"Sam!" Danny came running in, now in his human form.

"Nathan?" Danny pretended not to know.

"What's going on up here!" Jack yelled.

"That guy over there was trying to kill me!" I said from behind Danny.

"That's not what I was trying to do!" Nathan said.

" Then why are you here? You said revenge!"

"More like, getting what I missed so very long ago. I'm here to rape you!" he said like it was no big deal. Every one gasped, Danny's eyes were green and I hid my face from embarrassment. who comes back almost 4 years later to rape someone? How could he say it like it didn't matter.

"You will not touch our daughter!" Maddie yelled. I would have blushed or corrected her but technically, it is true.

"Your coming with us Buster." Jack yelled

"I'd like to see you try to catch me."

Danny POV

"I'd like to see you try and catch me!" I growled and he jumped out the open window.

I quickly transformed to phantom and dove after him. I herd my parent's gasp along with Sam.

I pick up the jerk and flew back inside while he was jumping and kicking.

Sam POV

"Danny!" I yelled when he flew back inside.

"Samantha! That monster just-"

"Sam! Her name is Sam!" Danny threatened and came back in front of me.

"Jack! You get that Boy out of here! I'll get the ghost out of Danny!" Maddie yelled and took out the Fenton bazooka.

"Mrs. Fenton no!" I yelled and jumped in front of Danny but it was to late. She pushed the lever.

It was like everything moved in slow motion.

Danny trying to push me out of the way, but not making it in time, we both were shot back.

Next thing I know, there a light behind me and Danny's not a ghost. I'm in his lap with blood dripping down my face.

"Sam! Danny!" Mrs. Fenton yelled.

"Don't hurt Danny until you know the story behind it." those were the last things I said before I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>happy? ops.. cliffy- i didn't mean 4 that to happen... i already started the next one- btw i got faster when i get REVIEWS. <strong>

**SO PLZ- REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny POV

"Don't hurt Danny until you know the story behind it." I herd Sam say before she went limp on my lap.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings.

My parents looking horror struck- Sam's bleeding face and my awestruck parents. Oh shoot, they know my secret. I looked back at Sam who had passed out. I went intangible threw the floor.

I went to my room and locked the door.

"Sam." I began to shake her awake. She groaned.

"Sammy pleases wakeup."

"I don't care if you are my husband. Go away." She murmured.

"Sam! They know my secret!"

"What?"

"I wasn't thinking! I transformed to catch Nathan! "

"Did Nathan see?"

"No!" I said.

She sat up. I disinfected the cut on her face. Relived to see it wasn't to deep.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. So what's the plan? What are we doing then?"

"We, aren't doing anything. Your staying here. With my parent's and jazz. As for me, I need to run.'' I said and took out a suitcase and started throwing cloths in.

"Um, no. I'm going with you" Sam said. I just stared at her.

"Sam! Think about reality! I don't know where I'm going! I don't know where I'm going to live! Or eat! I'm not putting you threw that! I love you to much! I'm not going to let you –"

"You love me?" Sam interrupted. My eyes got wide when I realized what I said.

"I um, yeah." I said and looked away.

Sam walked up to me. I expected a smack in the face.

That I received.

"Ow! Sam! I'm sorry for sharing my feelings!" I said. Trying to hide the pain of rejection.

Next this I know I'm pinned to the bed and she's kissing me.

"I love you too." She said.

"Then why did you smack me?" I asked confused.

"I've been killing myself trying to think of a way to tell you and you just come out and say it!"

I flipped out position so I was pinning her down.

" I didn't mean to say it but I'm glad I did!" I said and kissed her again.

"Danny!" jazz yelled. "um.. ew." She said when we didn't break the kiss. I groaned and broke it.

"Get out of here mom and dad are coming! They know your secret!"

"I knew that already." I said annoyed.

"Oh, well I love you good luck!" she said and ran. Sam pulled me back to her I smiled into the kiss.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"I told you no. I love you to much."

"aww that's cute, you thought you had an option." She said.

"Sam!" my parent yelled.

"Get off of her ghost!" My dad yelled.

"Wait!" Sam said.

"He's your son! You can't shoot him! It's my fault he's like this! Its my fault were married! Everything is my fault! Just don't shoot him!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, nothing is your fault." I said. I walked over to her forgetting our company.

"Yes it is." And looked away guiltily before she continued. "If I hadn't convinced you to go inside the portal. You wouldn't have half died and if I didn't care about the frogs then, you wouldn't be married to me and you could be free to date Paulina or Valerie or any other shallow girl in the world."

"Sam, I thought we established that I only love you. Not those mooks. And honestly, if I weren't married to you, you would probably be married to tucker. I would be so jealous I would 100% rip his head off so in away you saved his life." She laughed.

"Sam, I don't mind being married to you, so please, don't blame yourself." I said and leaned in to kiss her.

"What is going on?" my mom decided to scream. We ignored her. I herd jazz usher them out of the room. I thought we were fighting? I didn't care.

Is it wrong to want to kiss my wife in peace?

"Please don't go.'' Sam whispered.

"And leave the love of my life behind? What insensitive creep would do that?" she smiled.

"Nice to know we can clear a room." She whispered. I laughed.

"I think I have some explaining to do." She kissed me again.

"Or, I could let jazz do it." I said and once again pinned her on my bed.

(No there not doing IT there 16 and 15 that thought sickens me)

Later that day. (jazz explained to the parents already. The police came and took nathen.)

"Danny, we need to talk." Sam said.

"Your not breaking up with me, are you? Because that would make this marriage thing about 50% more awkward then it is." She laughed and hit me.

"What are we going to do about it then?"

"It being….?" I asked.

"Our marriage."

"I'm going to say, buy chocolate and make sure not to forget our anniversary." I joked.

"Oh, you better not." She said.

"Do you think they will kick us out of school?" I asked. She glared and came to sit on me.

"I highly doubt it. I just hope lancer doesn't lose his job" Sam said.

"oh, so everyone will be back later today. You know tucker going to comment and-"

"He will if he wants a permanent boot mark. But…" she went on.

"But what?" I asked suspiciously when I saw the evil glint in her eye.

"I say we keep us a secret. So when he tries to taught us we will just kiss."

"I like this plan." I said.

"I taught you would." She smirked.

"I could here it no everyone making jokes. Joyful." I said.

"You? I'm the one everyone is calling a slu.t" she said. I could feel my eyes go green.

"Who did that?" I asked angrily.

"Anyway. Danny, I love you, I really do but, what if this doesn't work? What if there really is no divorce? And what if something happens and you end up hating me or-"

"Sam!" I interrupted. "how could you say that? I could never hate you! I love you, that cant change! How is that even possible."

"How is it possible you have ghost powers? That a 14-year-old boy could go threw so much! Danny?" she sighed. "I'm scared because in our world. Anything is possible."

"Yes, Sam your right. Anything is possible! As in what if this somehow worked out! What if you would have ended up my wife anyway? Just in a later time. Sam, trust me. Its all ok."

"How are you so calm?" she asked as I hugged her.

"Thinking if it were tucker. Now get so sleep."

"I just woke up."

"And yet, you look exhausted."

"Can I borrow something to sleep in. like a shirt or something?"

"Anything for you." I said taking one out of the draw.

"Thanks." she kissed me and went to change. When she came back. I saw that her shirt was like a dress on her. She blushed lie on the floor.

I picked her up.

"You wish." I said and placed her one my bed.

"Danny!" she wined.

"I'll take the floor, you take the bed." I said.

"What! No! I feel bad I did that last night." She tried to get up and I pushed her back down.

"Go to sleep." I said and kissed her.

She grumbled something that sounded like ' bossy' and rolled over. I could have sworn I saw her smile. So I smiled to.

I changed and went to bed. My smile fading thinking, ' oh crud, there school tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into school and everyone froze and then started laughing. I grabbed Sam's hand and we walked to our lockers and I dropped it. my Sammy had a plan. Of course, tucker was there.

"hey lovebirds, Happy birthday sam!" tucker said. sam thanked her.

"you two finally together?" He joked. We glared even though it was true. We had a feeling it was a marrige joke.

"In fact tucker we are." Sam said in a voice that sounded way too fake.

"you should know that I made a lot of money off you two." Tucker said and then took out a new pda from his pocket.

"How the-?" I asked.

"Bets, my dear phantom. Im not the only one who got money. A lot of people bet that you two would be married before graduation."

"But we weren't even dating?" I pointed out.

"Clueless." He sang.

"I'm not clueless." I said. now that I wasn't anymore.

"Dude, you miss things that are right in front of you." tucker said and laughed.

"I miss nothing." I said and kissed we broke tucker was dumbstruck.

"Its a good birthday." sam said. I smiled as I saw Sam smirk and we make our way to class.

'-

"Dash Baxter." The teacher said as he was calling for attendance.

"Here"

"Daniel Fenton."

"Here"

"Samantha Fenton."

The class starts laughing.

"Here." She said with what was left of her dignity. I sent her an apologetic look as the teacher continued. Is it weird to say this still wasn't close to the worst minute ever. Not nearly as bad as when walker almost put a shock collar on Sam. That was terrifying.

'-

At lunch

"So you two dating?" tucker asked.

"were married, guineas." Sam said. I smile and pulled her close to me.

" you know what I mean." He said frustrated.

Sam and I laughed.

"Yes, I guess so." I said.

"I swear if you do the hole kissy thing, I'll explode!" Sam and I looked at each other and kissed.

"Ew!"

"Danny, this isn't good." Sam said to me.

"I know. But we could do it."

"Danny, its not realistic." Here we were for the thousandths time trying to come up with a solution for US BEING MARRIED.

"Who says?"

"Danny, I love you, you know I do but…we need to find away out of this." i sighed. i mentioned to sam that we could just be normal and forget about it. that when where older we could actually act like we were married. Sam said it wasnt realistic. she was scared we would fight somday and break up.

"Sam, both your parents and my parents hired people to look for a loop hole. when they find out somthing they will let us know. thier adults where kids."

"Danny." she laughed. " if we have learned anything in the lat two years, its audults are useless." i laughed and pulled her onto the bed with me.

"Sam, i dont want to get we just stay together forever? we have done it for 14 years already? whats the rest of our lives, rite?"

"Danny, is that a marriage proposal?"

"That depends, will you hit me if i say yes?" she stood up and pulled me with her. she looked me strait in the eyes. violet meeting blue.

"are you proposing to me?" she asked again.

"yes." i gulped. to my surprise she smiled. i gave her a curious smile.

"do it right." she pointed to the ground and i went on one knee.

"Samantha Fenton i have always loved you and always will, will you marry me... on purpose." i added the last time. Sam bit her bottom lip and nodded 'yes.' i got up and twirled her around and kissed her. i transformed to phantom and we flew into the night.

Sam POV

yeah, now i know what they mean by sweet sixteen!

**2 years later**

im wearing a dress. purple. the same shade as the Dahlia flower at our first wedding. meaning, this is my secound wedding. the one with the family and friends and not school and random translater.

i began to think about the last two years of my life.

i married my secret love and crush.

i got kicked out of my house.

My father divorced my mother.

i left her poor.

She didnt give me her simpathy, why did she deserve mine?

Jazz and tucker have a thing going on... Danny wasnt to happy at first.

i laughed at the memory.

TWO MOUNTHS EARLIER

No ones pov

Tucker and jazz both leaned on for a kiss in front of fenton works. when there lips met, the door was yanked open and an angry danny at ther door.

"Time to come in now." he said and pulled jazz inside shooting tucker a glare and slamming the door. and on the floor laughing we none- other then Sam Fenton. Danny smiled.

END

yeah, life was weird. the ghost and goth fell in love. the brainiac and the teckno geek fell in love and life was going great.

soon it was time to got. i walked down the ile and just stared into danny's eyes until it was time to say "i do." and just like that we ... restarted our lives together.

One year later.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl!" a doctor said. Danny and i smiled.

"what should we name her?" Danny asked. i looked at my engagment ring and so did danny.

"Dahlia." he said. " D-A-H-L-I-A."

"To... common." i like tha name but... i know about 25 Dahlias.

"Ok, Dalia. D-A-L-I-A. no H." i smiled.

"No H? rebellious, i like it." i smiled. i looked down at our new baby Dalia Fenton.

Dalia Fenton- born September 25th, 4:30 Am.

eyes that change day to day, because of her ghost powers.

* * *

><p>Ok so at first i was ganna put the h in dahlia. but i decided that sam would say sothing like that. and also, i like the name so... deal. LOL<p>

sorry it took so long...

REVIEW

PS. one more chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Dalia is 3 years old now.

she sometimes gets confused. some questions she answeres by experience.

one day we were sitting on an airplane. we were taking Dalia to disney land. We were Really there for jazz and tuckers wedding. we were sitting on the plane and looking at pictured.

"dalia, why so you think there are bushes in the world?" i asked.

"Soo we could make pee pee in them!" Dalia says. Danny and i laughed.

When we got to disney land she saw mickey mouse, he was dressed in somthing green. it was somekind of theme in disney land. Dalia Runs up to him and pees on his does. he asked what she was doing and moved his foot. she ran back to use screaming "Evil Plant! mommy! eat it quick!"

No, my Dalia was like her father. vegetables are not her thing. mickey came running up to us yelling and Danny kept apologizing. he picked up dalia. who leaned against him. holding his cheek with one hand. she reached for my and i look her. she fell asleep right away. Danny put her arm around my waist.

2 mounths laster

i was puking in a toilet. going for round two of child birth. Danny was holding my hair back and iDalia was patting my head. finally i stop and i go brush my teeth.

we come back and Dalia a fake thoughing up in the toilet. we ask her whats sges doing. " i'm being like mommy. Daddy can you hold my hair. mommy my nice on my head." we laughed.

7 mounths later.

Baby James was born.

December 15th.

James was more wild then Dalia.

both in sane.

Dalias first day of school she meets a boy name Leo. they be come best friends. in separable.

James... welll we had a repeate of the peeing on mickey mouse incedent.. just worse...

in first grade he peed on his teacher. Leo had taught him how to use a marker and we had to paint the walls acouple times. we lived...

we had another boy.

Matt- may 14th

then a last girl

Rikki- august secound.

i love mine and dannys kids. i look back and wounder... what if we never were accendently married. danny walks in and kisses me

WHO CARES!

* * *

><p>i no bad ending but i couldnt think of anything esle...awk word... REVIEW<p>

IN THINKING SEQUAL BUT IDK...


End file.
